


Untranslatable

by myarchangelgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarchangelgabriel/pseuds/myarchangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate. Whether they find them or not is their own choice. These soulmates are shown to you through flashes. Flashes are moments in time where you can see snippets, or flashes, of what your soulmate is currently seeing. Kind of like putting yourself in their shoes, but you're just there to observe. You haven't found yours. It appears that you don't even have one. You used to dream of the day when your flashes would start, but at this point, it seems to be too late. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torchlusspanik

There were two things that you knew for certain. One was that you were going to die alone because you had yet to find your soulmate. The other? Well, the second thing was that you were stuck.

Stuck in this small town. Stuck with this stupid job. Stuck as being labeled the town freak. Stuck and alone.

At the ripe age of twenty-nine, you were way past the years of getting your first flash. Most kids got them at fourteen or fifteen, even as young as ten. Back in those days, you used to dream of your first, that oh-so-special moment, where you would be able to see through your soulmate’s eyes. People said it was like looking through binoculars and those binoculars were seeing whatever your soulmate was currently seeing. It was a bit mind-boggling, but you were told that the feeling of seeing through your soulmate’s eyes was untranslatable.

But it never happened. You had to live, watching all of your friends get their firsts and grow up, while you were just stuck. You used to hope and dream and pray for it to happen, but to no avail.

In those days, your parents tried to comfort you, telling you it would happen eventually. You could tell that they felt sorry for you and what they told you was just a load of bullshit. After all, they had each other, having found each other in middle school. They would always tell the story of their first flashes of each other to anyone that they met, leaving you feeling stuck and alone.

Your lack of flashes caused you to be somewhat of an outcast in high school, that weird kid that somehow didn't have a soulmate. That was until you met Maddy in your sophomore year of high school. She was sarcastic and quirky, and accepted you, since she had yet to have her first flash. It was probably the first time in your life that you had felt truly accepted and you were excited to find someone that was stuck like you were. Those days were fun, but, sadly, numbered. During your senior year, Maddy finally had her first flash, and abandoned you to spend more time with her soulmate.

People came and went throughout your life, but there was that one constant, that they would eventually leave and you would be alone once again.

This reminiscing is something you do constantly, especially at work. You hated your job. You worked as an accountant at the local bank. It was horrible, having to crunch number all day, but nowhere else wanted to hire the town freak, the only person ever to not have a soulmate.

Lost in your thoughts, you almost don't hear your boss walk up behind you.

“You okay, Y/N?” James asked you. You quickly focus on your computer, pretending to be lost in thought, which wasn't hard, considering the fact that you were just doing that.

“Um, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking.” You mumble in reply.

“You sure?” James asks you

“I’m fine, don't worry about me,” you rolled your eyes, annoyed with him being overly concerned about you. You didn't hate him, you just didn't like having everyone in your town pity you for being different.

“Well, Y/N, let me know if you want to go home early,” James told you with a somewhat forced-looking smile.

James walks away, back into his office. You sighed in relief after he shut the door to his corner office behind him. He was nice enough, but you could tell he felt bad for you.

You turn your attention back to your computer, intent on finishing your tasks assigned to you. If you got your work done early, you could probably leave then, but that wasn't going to happen with your constant daydreaming.

Four hours later of crunching numbers and daydreaming, you work is finally done early for once. Packing up your belongings, you continue to daydream, thinking that maybe today would be the day. Snorting at that obviously unfeasible idea, you walk back to your car and drive home in silence.

After arriving at your apartment, you parked your car and trekked up the five flights of stairs to your unit. Once you let yourself in, you set down your bag and walked into your room. After changing into sweatpants and a tshirt, you contemplated another topic that you frequently thought about: why you didn't have a soulmate. Was it a mistake? Or possibly fate? Either way, it was a total bitch slap to the face and you were sure God or whatever deity was in charge hated your guts.

All of the sudden, your apartment buzzer rang. Someone wanted to talk or see you, but you weren't expecting any visitors. Striding across your apartment to the intercom and preparing to buzz someone in, you answered it, “Hello?”

“Freak!” Some people, probably dumbass middle schoolers, screamed at you through the intercom.

You hang up and roll your eyes, trying to brush off the mean words that a bunch of insecure middle schoolers told you, but is still stings. You know that you really shouldn't care, but you still do for whatever reason.

You don't realize that you're crying until you feel the first tears roll down your cheeks. Swiping angrily at the rogue tears, you yell at yourself internally for getting so worked up about what a bunch of twelve-year-olds said to you. Jesus Christ, you were a twenty-nine year old woman who had dealt with worse than some fucking middle schoolers saying one mean word.

Sitting down on your couch, you reach for the remote and jab the power button with your pointer finger. After flipping through channels for a few minutes, you eventually decide to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Jake Peralta’s misadventures never failed to make you laugh, which you really need at the moment. Only after watching the show for a few minutes, you were cracking up and in a much better state of mind than you were beforehand.

Then, everything goes black.

Did you fall asleep? No, you didn't. You weren't that tired and it wasn't even that late.

Wait. Was this what you thought it was?

This was it. Finally, after all these years of waiting.

Your first flash. It was happening.


	2. Forelsket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has her first flash

_This was it. Finally, after all these years of waiting._

_Your first flash. It was happening._

\---  
You watched in silence as a forest showed up. You could hear panting as your soulmate ran through the forest, in pursuit of something or someone by the looks of it. It was over as quickly as it began and your vision returned and you were sitting back on your couch, your TV still playing Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It appears that you weren't out for too long. 

Smiling to yourself, you were just so happy. You couldn't quite put words to it. It was a sense of euphoria mixed with pride as you were no longer different. You had a soulmate. It was weird putting those words together, as this was something you had only dreamed of. You had to pinch yourself just to make sure you weren't dreaming. This was actually happening to you. You were actually a bit scared that this was a dream and wasn't happening.

It takes a moment for you to realize it, but you're crying. These tears are different from the ones you had cried earlier that night, though, they're tears of joy and happiness. You want to tell everyone, but don't want to brag. You unlock your phone and open up your messages to send one. That's when the migraine begins. It lasts only a few seconds and by the time that your body registers that you had a headache, it's gone. 

Weird. You might need to ask someone about that. 

Wiping away your tears, you open your fridge to make some dinner. After noting to go to the grocery store the next day, you grab a microwaveable meal from the freezer and shove into your microwave after reading the instructions. While it cooks, you attempt to analyze your flash. 

So this person (you weren't sure if they were male or female) was running through a forest. The forest looked like the one near your town. You had spent many days there with friends during elementary school. They also seemed to be chased by or chasing something. 

After grabbing your dinner from the microwave, you sat down on your couch. Carefully scrolling through your contacts list, you eventually decided to text your coworker, Ada, about your questions. Ada had always been a sweetheart to you, despite you being different. 

After sending your first text, Ada quickly responded. 

[First message](http://imgur.com/diCllJh)   
[Second Message](http://imgur.com/9XOKn6K)

You were so grateful for all of Ada’s help. Texting her definitely cleared up a few things.

You finished eating your dinner and chucked the dish in the trash. Without even changing your clothes, you crawled into bed and fell asleep within seconds

\-----

You wake up around 9 AM and smile to yourself. You had a soulmate. It just seemed so surreal to you. You felt just so warm and fluffy inside, knowing that there was someone out there that fate picked out for you. It was a comforting thought.

You got out of bed and put on some clothes. After brushing your teeth and putting on makeup, you're ready to go. 

You grab your keys and wallet and drive to the grocery store. Walking up and down the aisles, you pick out a variety of foods. By the time you're finished, your entire shopping cart is almost filled to the brim. After checking out, your mouth drops due to the amount of money that you spent just on food. At least it'll last you for another month. 

You load the bags of groceries into your trunk. It takes you a while, but it's totally worth it. You drive into the downtown area of the next city over. After parking, you enter the small bookstore. It's one of your favorite places and the owner allows you to hang out there. You pick out a book and start reading it in one of the comfy chairs. Time flies by and you realize that you still had groceries in your car. 

After thanking the owner of the bookstore, you hurry on your way. You notice a Starbucks across the street and decide to pick up a snack there. 

Looking both ways, you cross with caution, but that doesn't stop what's about to happen. 

Everything goes dark, but this definitely isn't a flash. 

You never saw it coming.


	3. Toska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to the reader

I hear a screech of wheels and see a woman crumpled on the ground and the offending car drive off. I run up to her and checked her pulse. She has one, but it was very faint. Grabbing the phone from my pocket, I quickly dial 911. 

“911, what's your emergency?” a calm woman asks.

“A woman just got hit by a car. She's unconscious, but has a faint pulse,” I reply.

“Where are you located?” the dispatcher inquires. 

After looking up at the street sign, I answer “On Thirteenth Street, in front of the Starbucks.”

“I just sent an ambulance out that will be there shortly’” the woman tells me, then promptly hangs up. 

A crowd has gathered around me and the woman. I look for a phone or wallet in order to find some form of identification. After finding a phone in her back pocket, I see if it can be unlocked. It surprising has no passcode and when I unlock it, a text message chat shows up. It's between the woman and her friend whose name was Ada. 

I go back into the main messages part. I've seen it before. This is what I saw in my flash. This woman is my soulmate. After getting over the shock, I continue looking through her phone to find her real name. I can hear ambulance sirens in the background as I open Facebook. Her name is Y/N. My soulmate's name is Y/N. 

The crowd starts to dissipate as the ambulance pulls up. Two people, a man and a woman, get out of the back and start loading her onto a gurney. 

“Can I join Y/N in the ambulance?” I ask the technicians. 

“What is your relation to this woman?” the man inquires. 

“I'm, um, her friend,” I reply, unsure if saying soulmate would be believable.

“I'm sorry sir, but you cannot join her. If you would like, you can drive to the hospital. It's on Ocean Drive,” the man replies, then pushes the gurney into the ambulance. 

I watch the ambulance drive off down the block and hope that Y/N is going to be fine. 

\----

I sit in the waiting room of the hospital, awaiting the news on Y/N. It's quiet despite it being the afternoon on a weekday and the only other person in the room is the receptionist typing on her computer. I try reading one of the magazines put out, but I cannot seem focus. 

Eventually, the doctor taking care of Y/N walks out into the waiting room. I stand up and see that her face is neutral, probably in attempts to mask what the results are. 

She walks up to me and says, “Hello, I'm Dr. Mitzi Levinson and I am the physician in charge of Y/N’s case.”

I shake her outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you,” I tell her.

“Take a seat,” Dr. Levinson gestures towards the chair I had been sitting in. 

“So how's Y/N doing?” I asked, hoping for the best. 

Dr. Levinson replies, “Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry. We couldn't save her.”


End file.
